Spike/Gallery
Season one Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Spike "since the beginning of time" S01E14.png|Suited For Success Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Infant Spike S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike with the ruined book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Spike with a book S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Spike worried S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess By hatred S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity whatever S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|It's About Time Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Spike alarmed S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike with a helmet S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four Spike talking in his sleep S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Spike shocked S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Spike trembling under couch S04E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Spike grinning S4E06.png|Power Ponies Spike writing in friendship journal S4E07.png|Bats! Spike grabbing a bag in the pile S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Twilight and Spike worried S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Spike 'she can come this weekend!' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Spike looking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Spike cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Spike at the door S4E15.png|Twilight Time Spike excited grin S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Spike "I think your sisters" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spike as a director S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike holding new comic S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike looks at the book S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png|Equestria Games Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Spike goes back to sleep S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Spike wearing drinking helmet and foam finger S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Spike "Sweet Celestia!" S5E03.png|Castle Sweet Castle Spike confused S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike looking sly S5E10.png|Princess Spike Spike shields himself S5E11.png|Party Pooped Spike holds the teddy bear S5E12.png|Amending Fences Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity's friends see the new dress; Pinkie looks at something else S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Spike rolling his eyes S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Spike sends a letter to Princess Celestia S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Spike sees the comic book in ashes S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Spike in giddy excitement S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Spike looking back to Rarity S5E21.png|Scare Master Spike rolling his eyes S5E22.png|What About Discord? Twilight levitating a book near Spike S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Spike giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs-up S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Spike "check!" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Spike checks off the next item on Twilight's list S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Spike looks and smiles at Sunburst and Starlight S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Bloodstone scepter surges with fire S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Spike finds Rainbow's wing balm S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Spike "okay" S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Spike smiling nervously and sweating S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Spike angry "I did all the work!" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Spike knocking on the map's surface S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Spike blowing fire on yet another scroll S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Spike sings "I was nothing but wrong" S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Garbuckle zapping a skeleton puppet S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Spike says "told ya" S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Spike reading his notes closely S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Twilight, Starlight, and Spike look at the Cutie Map S6E24.png|Top Bolt Spike "are they upset with you?" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Thorax and Spike watch Queen Chrysalis fly away S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Spike picking up a muffin S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Spike "all the way over here" S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Spike striking a heroic pose S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Maud Pie and Spike greet each other S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Spike gives Twilight and Starlight a thumbs-up S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Spike blushing with embarrassment S7E9.png|Honest Apple Spike "the royal sisters aren't seeing eye-to-eye" S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Spike looking at his glowing scales S7E15.png|Triple Threat Spike snipping clumps of hair S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Spike holding a tray of cauliflower bites S7E20.png|A Health of Information Spike doing Twilight's princess paperwork S7E22.png|Once Upon a Zeppelin Spike jumping down the ridge S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Mane Six's cutie marks float over the Hollow Shades S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Photo of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset on Sunset's phone EGFF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Spike eating Rarity's offered gems MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Princess Twilight and Spike hang a painting EGSB.png Spike holding Salvador Dali-like painting EGSB.png Spike holding up a very heavy painting EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what are you doing here?" EGSB.png Princess Twilight realizing something EGSB.png Princess Twilight "coming in the front door" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "where I keep the mirror" EGSB.png Princess Twilight greets Sunset's friends EGSB.png Spike drops painting in the background EGSB.png Princess Twilight "good to see you both" EGSB.png Princess Twilight notices something strange EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what about the others?" EGSB.png Spike telling a funny story EGSB.png Spike "that's the last time I ever" EGSB.png Spike "went to a dragon wedding!" EGSB.png Ponies laughing at Spike's story EGSB.png Twilight tells stories of Mane Six's adventures EGSB.png Princess Twilight "gave me some perspective" EGSB.png Princess Twilight telling another story EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports something in EGSB.png Twilight presents the Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports staff away EGSB.png Princess Twilight flies to other side of table EGSB.png Twilight and Spike still hanging painting EGSB.png Wall painting straightening out EGSB.png Spike finishes hanging the painting EGSB.png Spike wiping his sweat away EGSB.png Wall painting falls off the wall EGSB.png Spike in wide-eyed surprise EGSB.png Spike groaning in defeat EGSB.png Twilight sees a brand new arrival EGSB.png Season eight Spike "which one is Smolder?" S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Spike "we don't have any students" S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Ponies getting ready to greet Maud Pie S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Spike looking intently at Softpad S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Spike "you can see that for yourselves" S8E7.png|Horse Play Spike nudging Sunburst with his elbow S8E8.png|The Parent Map Spike holding Fluttershy's photograph S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Spike reciting poetry in honor of Rarity S8E10.png|The Break Up Break Down Spike emerges with a pair of wings S8E11.png|Molt Down Spike notices his wing covering the projector S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Spike "being a princess for Twilight" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Spike pressing his ear to a present box S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Spike holding the Amulet of Aurora S8E17.png|The End in Friend Spike shouting in Gummy's ears S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Spike covering his face with pillow S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Spike grinning expectantly at Sludge S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Spike making gagging noises S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Spike belches diploma for Silverstream S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Spike "now it's clear to me" MLPBGE.png|My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Season nine Spike "total Twilight meltdown!" S9E1.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Sombrafied Starlight, Spike, and Berryshine S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Spike pushes floating highlighter away S9E3.png|Uprooted Spike wearing Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png|Sparkle's Seven Spike "order some naan as well" S9E5.png|The Point of No Return Spike "oh, yeah, party ponies!" S9E7.png|She's All Yak Spike holding his knitted blanket close S9E9.png|Sweet and Smoky Rainbow Dash brings Scootaloo to the stage S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Spike "finish with a party in the castle" S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Spike hears Pinkie Pie's voice S9E14.png|The Last Laugh Spike fist-bumps his own reflection S9E16.png|A Trivial Pursuit Spike "sounds like a really bad plan" S9E17.png|The Summer Sun Setback Spike "I hope the gem tart stall is still there" S9E18.png|She Talks to Angel Spike focused on writing his letter S9E19.png|Dragon Dropped Spike amused by Starlight's excitement S9E20.png|A Horse Shoe-In Spike gushing "it's beautiful!" S9E23.png|The Big Mac Question Spike crying tears of joy S9E24.png|The Ending of the End - Part 1 Spike having an epiphany S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Future Spike "has not been easy" S9E26.png|The Last Problem Animated shorts Rarity's Biggest Fan Rarity gets off the Friendship Express MLPS1.png Spike "I picked up that fabric" MLPS1.png Spike wants to do more stuff for Rarity MLPS1.png Fabric blowing in the breeze MLPS1.png Spike's wings blowing a breeze MLPS1.png Rarity "now that you mention it..." MLPS1.png Spike blowing on Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Rarity and Spike leave the boutique MLPS1.png Ail-icorn Spike puts thermometer in Twilight's mouth MLPS2.png Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Spike holding a poultice MLPS2.png Spike holding poultice made of soup MLPS2.png Spike "but nothing's helping Twilight" MLPS2.png Twilight spits out the thermometer MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "I told you, Spike" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle lying sick in bed MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle about to sneeze MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle sneezing magic MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "in my horn" MLPS2.png Spike "I wouldn't do that" MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof magically transforms MLPS2.png Wheels appear on Rarity's hoof MLPS2.png Rarty trying to shake wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy helping Rarity up MLPS2.png Twilight coughs magic on Fluttershy MLPS2.png Fluttershy vanishes into thin air MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Spike takes cover under Twilight's bed MLPS2.png Spike "what'd she say?" MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Rainbow still speaking in sound effects MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof returns to normal MLPS2.png Pinkie, Spike, and Rarity happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Spike left alone with Baby Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png IDW comics Merchandise 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Guardians of Harmony Big Dragon Spike figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spike the Dragon figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Queen Chrysalis vs. Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg My Little Pony Spike the Dragon small plush.jpg Season 1 UK DVD.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png Season 5 DVD cover.jpg MLP Friendship is Magic Season Six DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg MLP Friendship is Magic Season Seven DVD cover.jpg MLP Friendship is Magic Season Seven DVD sideview.jpg Miscellaneous Spike (from Hubworld's initial web page).png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Meet Spike. spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Spike "Ambition" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Spike motivational poster Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Equestria Games EW promotional.jpg The Fall of Sunset Shimmer tasks.png S5 animatic 48 Spike "It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!".png|Spike in a drawing. SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Equestria Girls Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike and tambourine artwork.png MLP Facebook header My Little Dragon Spike is Magic.jpg Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Season 1 Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|Season 2 Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|Season 3 Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|Equestria Girls Spike shocked S4E02.png|Season 4 Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Spike looking sly S5E10.png|Season 5 Spike sings "I was nothing but wrong" S6E16.png|Season 6 Spike striking a heroic pose S7E3.png|Season 7 Spike eating Rarity's offered gems MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony The Movie'' Spike emerges with a pair of wings S8E11.png|Season 8 Spike "now it's clear to me" MLPBGE.png|''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Spike wearing Sibling Supreme crown S9E4.png|Season 9 Comic micro 9 cover A.jpg|IDW comics